Lessons
by Raindancing
Summary: Nathaniel summons Bartimaeus into his own body to fight Nouda. But Bartimaeus sees Kitty though his eyes and knows every little thing the boy thinks when looking at her... Kitty/Bartimaeus/Nathaniel


This is a piece from third book, when Nathaniel summons Bartimaeus into his own body, to find other djinns in other magicians bodies.

Nathaniel felt how Bartimaeus entered his body in summoning. If not Kitty he himself would never agree to share bodies with a demon. But it's better Bartimaeus than some other creature. And right away his head was filled with such an incredible load of memories, images and thoughts, that young boy had to sit down for a bit. At least he tried. Instead, his legs stood firmly on the ground, and head turned to sides.

"Your vision is quite limited, isn't it? Lets see… Ah, here!"

Nathaniel gapped at the new sight of his. He saw magic around. He saw up to seven plains! His gaze was captured by strong glow close by. Kitty. She looked so young now, all covered with white rays, staring at… Who? Him?

"Natty-boy, you're the most boring master I ever had, I must say. Just tell her."

"Shut up!"

All those sounds coming out of his mouth! So weird! So unnatural!

"Stop shouting, I'm right inside of you, you WILL make me deaf!"

"Will you two stop for a minute? Bartimaeus, are you okay in there?"

"Beside the fact that I am in a magicians body, strange and unnecessary functions keep buzzing around me together with all the thoughts Natty-boy tries to hide by thinking of hiding them? Yes, I am okay."

Bartimaeus felt more than okay. There was absolutely no pain. Iron key beside his leg was just a trash, not a pain-causing instrument anymore. Yet… He had this body and only this. And it did seem rather fragile.

"I'm not fragile!"

"In compare to what?"

"There's not much time, stop fighting, check if you can synchronize your movements and go! Nouda is out there, and he won't go away by himself, believe me!"

"I'm pretty sure he won't go away if we ask him either." – Bartimaeus looked directly at her through Nathaniel's eyes and those, right away, shifted slightly below her face. "You humans make too many problems where no problems are. Just tell her, I'm sure she's not capable to harm you more than I could at the moment."

"Tell me what?"  
"SHUT UP! BARTIMAEUS, I CHARGE YOU…."

Hand clasped on his mouth before he could finish. His own hand. When it loosened, voice spoke, slightly different than his own.

"Charge me? Pal, we are not in the position where you can charge me to do anything. Neither you nor I want this though, so here's my advice. Let us go now, fast, deal with Nouda and then you can deal with Kitty."

"Yes, alright."

"Wait… Bartimaeus, what is it? Can you tell me instead of him?"

"Oh sure, boy is madly in love with you. His blood-flow will make me deaf. And I did warn him that these pants are just too tight. Oh, wait…"

Nathaniel's face stretched into a wicked smile, which definitely belonged to Bartimaeus. And before the boy could master it, his hand reached out for Kitties hand.

"Kitty, do you remember the time, when you summoned me?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"You seem to be a quick learner, could you help us out here a bit? I'm not quite comfortable being in such tight space and Nathaniel's thoughts about you make that space literally tighter."

"W-what?"

Bartimaeus lowered her hand onto Nathaniel's trousers where a hard bulge was growing even harder. But before he could notice this time, free hand slapped his own face.

"OW!"

"Well, that was your face, Natty-boy, what did you expect? I'm just a spirit, I can shift away nicely from your lame attempts to harm us both."

Kitty was blushing, with her hand copping Nathaniel's crotch. How dare those two fight while she's held in such awkward position? She watched Nathaniel's body move in same place, gesture with one free hand, eyes run there and here. And voice change slightly, depending on who was talking at the moment. Couldn't Bartimaeus feel her hand now? He said he can shift away in that body, to avoid the pain. But this wasn't pain, was it? At least it wouldn't be pain if she just unzipped the pants zipper, which now was stretched to its maximum.

Both of them reacted to sudden new space which appeared as it seemed out of no where. Bartimaeus leaned their head a bit to witness Nathaniel's throbbing member, arching out through the hole in the pants.

"See? Clever lass. I always knew that you could learn a lot from her, Natty-boy. She had plenty of problems, but knew when and how to solve them."

"Bartimaeus!"  
"What?"

"Shut up…"

Nathaniel leaned over and kissed Kitty as good as he could. He was ashamed of his virginity at the moment and before he managed to push those thoughts away, he felt his tongue move slightly different ways than he was to move it. Bartimaeus.

Kitty held his shaft in a tight grip, nearly causing pain. It felt so hot and so very alive in her palm. She knew well that Bartimaeus was involved more than he gave out, when Nathaniel's hand slipped through her tight, lifting her skirt and cupping her butt-cheek, to make her lift one leg up on their joined waist. Nathaniel groaned feeling her own hot flesh being pressed against his member through soft panties fabric. And which one of them did she want to fuck?

Both her legs flew up in the air, back pressed against the wall hard, panties torn off and hard flesh pushed inside of her. She moaned loud in pleasure as they in one body moved in strong motions, bringing her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion, as peaceful and pleasing as Other Place was.

Both Kitty and Nathaniel made loud sounds as they came and Nat nearly collapsed. Both humans were reminded of the third mind here, when Nathaniel's body still held Kitty firmly, not letting her fall down.

"Well Bartimaeus, how about now? C-can you two go?"

"You two had your fun, sure. Now I want mine."  
"What?"

"I said we're not quite over, honestly, your ears are as limited as your eyes, human."

He stroked his hands through her sides up, lifting and dragging of her favorite sweater, moved her bra down and out of the way and coped her breasts kissing one of them. Kitty shivered from new pleasure and Nathaniel just feared to object.

Kitty arched her back to let him have better view and squeaked when those two warm hands suddenly turned her around. Sly fingers moved through the inside of her tight and softly between her legs. Two went deep inside of her, making her moan some more. And Then the same two fingers caused yet another absolutely new sensation. By going same deep though tight ring of muscles in her bottom. Kitty gasped pressing her breasts against the wall. Slippery fingers went up and down until there was enough room for third.

Bartimaeus knew what he was doing, when he slowly entered Kitties bottom with Nathaniel's shaft. Both moaned low and Bartimaeus couldn't keep the grin away. Young ones.

He wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her away from the wall. Without stopping the movement, he placed his chin on Kitties shoulder, facing her beautiful breast. Free hand found its way down to fill the left space between Kitties legs. Girl was chocking with moans of pure pleasure, her face making strangest expressions and voice changing height of note with each trust. She arched strong when she came, screaming louder than Nathaniel.

Bartimaeus did not hold them this time, instead he just made sure that both fell softer. Nat's shaft stayed in Kitties bottom, and he himself managed to get his leg in between the girls. Bartimaeus nearly felt guilty, when he slipped out and lifted Nathaniel's body up.

"Okay, and NOW we can indeed go. Zip your pants before we go, honestly. Just because there's rebellion outside, doesn't mean you can creep people and djinn alike out, boy."


End file.
